


Dreams to discard

by waterthemelon



Series: Smoke and Tattoos [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, Slow Burn, There Are Monsters, Urban Fantasy, and mika somehow gets involved, inspired by while you were sleeping, maybe some fluff, the korean drama btw, where daishou has a magic tattoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterthemelon/pseuds/waterthemelon
Summary: Daishou Suguru runs a simple tattoo parlor. But all is not what it seems in this world where shadows want to conquer. He possesses a power that has a price and he vows never to use it. But when Mika gets involved, he stumbles.An au where Daishou dreams about Mika, and Mika dreams about him.





	1. The Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So um first fic of 2018? It's a multichapter and well you're probably thinking "wtf bitvh you're never loyal with these" but eh I wanna do it. 
> 
> Sugumika amirite

At the heart of the dense city of Tokyo, there were alleys which twisted and turned- small bars and shops open, waiting for tourists and locals alike to stumble upon them. Wedged between a clothing store and a stationary store, stood a small tattoo parlor. The parlor was named ‘Nohebi’, with designs of tattoos at the window for potential customers to see. It seemed like the perfect name- most clients found the likeness of a snake in the shop. The tattoo artists had a strange aura about them, as if they were like other beings but that wasn’t possible. However, what attracted the most crowd was their popularity of their intricate snake tattoos.

But it was not all what it seemed at this small and humble tattoo parlor. A secret clung to the walls of the parlor- unknown to the pure humans. Despite that, business was slow right now- not many people came for a tattoo appointment on a Tuesday morning. Suguru stretched his arms and yawned. He was the only one at the parlor right now. He absently turned the pages of a magazine, rubbing the corners of the page. He was already done with the accounts and the appointment schedule. The clock, he had decided, was too slow. Someone from Nohebi should be coming for their shift.

He assumed he should be grateful to have some time to himself before the Nakamura guy came for his appointment. The man didn’t sound too excited for his tattoo, and Suguru didn’t really blame him. None of his special customers were very happy or satisfied when they had an appointment with Nohebi. He glanced to the spectacle case in front of him on the counter. He pushed it to the side.

He didn’t need them yet.

Suguru shifted in his seat, and pinched his nose, squinting at the text on the poster taped on the opposite of the room. The text was a bit blurry, but not unreadable. As long as he didn’t use _it_ , he’d be fine.

But inside a voice hissed at him. _No one can escape the fate._

The tinkling of the bell interrupted his thoughts (thankfully) and he straightened up as two women entered the parlor. One of them had dark hair, tied in a braid while the other had long light brown hair. They both looked around Suguru’s age. They were in deep conversation as they looked around the display of designs framed on the walls.

Suguru blinked as he recognized one of them. He wondered how he didn’t recognize her at first. She had grown taller and her movements were graceful. But other than that, she hadn’t changed. She was still the same even after four years. And the memory of her anger still ran fresh in Suguru’s mind. She had been livid when he told her he had to leave. The brunette made her way to the counter.

Yamaka Mika made her way to him.

Suguru swallowed, hoping that she didn’t recognize him. He hadn’t changed much either, just a piercing on his left brow and a snake tattoo coiling around his torso, concealed beneath his shirt.

_And the weakening eyesight._

“Hello,” Mika greeted warmly, “Do you have any other floral tattoo designs we could look at?”

Suguru wondered how she had spent the four years with him not in her life. Had she been angry for a day? A week? Months? Years? Had she pursued psychology like she always wanted to? Were her parents well? Did she ever wonder why her best friend just left without a proper explanation?

She was still so beautiful; her eyes still had that spark he couldn’t seem to place, her voice still pleasant to hear and that gesture of her pushing her hair behind her ears when she spoke. He didn’t know that he had missed her so much until she was right there before him.

_I had loved you._

Mika cleared her voice and Suguru blinked back to reality. There was no going back and no going forward. Mika was to be a stranger to him and nothing more. It was better this way anyways.

“I’m sorry, you said you wanted to see more floral designs?” Suguru smiled.

“Yes, I want to see all of them.” Mika’s friend piped in.

“Certainly.” Suguru pushed his chair back, and searched through the drawers of the counter. He produced three files and placed them on the counter. “You can take a seat on the sofa and browse.” He gestured while looking at Mika.

_Remember me?_

Mika frowned a bit, as if she didn’t believe him.

_Over what?_

She managed a small smile. “Thank you very much.”

And with that, both girls went to the sofa with the files. He was going to offer them coffee when the tinkling of the bell announced another visitor.

Suguru looked up and frowned. Nakamura wasn’t supposed to be here until an hour. And he wasn’t supposed to look so panicked. Both the girls seemed to assess his appearance as well. The man was in a suit, his breath ragged and he was sweating. His dark fringe clung onto his forehead and he assessed the present people in the parlor until his wide eyes fell on Suguru.

“Please,” he rasped out, “I don’t want this.”

The girls looked uncomfortable and Suguru inwardly cursed Sakishima for bailing out on him. He was better with people in these kinds of situations. But now a situation had emerged and he had to handle it. He rolled back his shoulders and approached Nakamura.

“Sir, shall I take you upstairs and we can have a talk about why you’re upset?” He smiled, holding out his hand.

Nakamura slapped it away. “I don’t want to be fucking _cursed_ like you _snakes._ ”

Suguru’s lips twitched as he tried to maintain a calm demeanor. Nakamura was going to blow away the tattoo parlor’s cover with his paranoia.

“Sir, I assure you, whatever is bothering you, we can address it calmly.” Suguru started when Nakamura grabbed him by the collar.

“You are going to hide me, or _else._ ” Nakamura threatened.

For someone who tried to look menacing, he wasn’t doing an excellent job. The poor man was shaking in fear. Suguru understood his fear. He wanted to tell Nakamura that nobody wanted to go through what came after the mark. But he also wanted to tell him it was unavoidable.

_Even without the tattoo, you are as cursed as I am._

The hold around Suguru’s collar tightened. He had to think fast without alarming the other customers.

“Sir, I’ll listen to you. But please don’t make a scene.” Suguru held up his hands.

“Hide me.” Nakamura’s voice broke. “Or see my future.”

“You know I can’t do either, sir.”

“You don’t have a choice.” Suguru’s vision caught the dark energy seeping out from Nakamura’s body. He was unstable, Suguru realized with horror. If he were to give in to the power, the whole neighborhood wouldn’t be safe. He only hoped anyone from Nohebi would come in. Anyone with power would do. He cursed himself for having a useless ability.

He opened his mouth when he saw Mika creep up behind Nakamura with a taser. He looked back at Nakamura, afraid that the man would notice.

“Fine, fine.” Suguru sighed. He cocked his head to the side. “I’ll help you out. I understand you’re under distress. Just let me go and we’ll talk about this.”

Nakamura let go of Suguru, his eyes burning into Suguru’s.

 _Good,_ Suguru thought as Mika positioned her taser, _all eyes on me._

“I’ll be taking the girls as hostage in case you do anything fu-.”

Before he could finish, Mika tased him. Nakamura let out a surprised sound but as soon as Mika stopped he turned to her. Suguru tapped him on the shoulder and punched Nakamura hard. He then reached for his pocket and took out a small talisman, concealed to normal human eyes and pressed it on Nakamura’s neck.

Nakamura slumped on the floor instantly. The parlor was silent for what seemed like a long while. It was the dark-haired girl’s voice that cut into the silence like a sharp knife.

“Are you some drug dealer?”

Suguru didn’t know what he was expecting to be asked. The question, that may sound serious to any other person seemed ludicrous. Suguru couldn’t help but chuckle. “I don’t really know this man.”

“We should call the police.” Mika said, her brow furrowing at Nakamura’s body. “A taser and a punch shouldn’t be that powerful to knock him unconscious.”

“Maybe he was just exhausted.”

“From what?” Mika questioned.

“Running?” Suguru countered. He rubbed his shoulder. Even having contact with talismans somehow drained him. “But let’s talk about you both. You went through something unpleasant.” He bowed. “I apologize for that. May I offer a fifty percent discount on your tattoos?”

Mika shook her head. “Not for me, my friend Chiyo wants one.”

“I’m fine with that!” Chiyo said cheerfully, “I love discounts.”

Suguru smiled. “I’ll call the police right now. Can you come at a later time or tomorrow? We can have a proper appointment to discuss your tattoo and design.”

Chiyo nodded. “I’ll drop by tomorrow. Are you sure we can leave you alone with-.” She motioned at the unconscious Nakamura.

Suguru grimaced at what was to come after. “It’s unpleasant but I’ll handle it. I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

Chiyo waved as she exited the parlor. Mika, however, had paused at the door. Her fingers tapped at the door.  

“You didn’t have to pretend that you didn’t recognize me.” She turned to look at Suguru, smiling bitterly, “But I guess that’s how you do everything.” She shook her head and walked away, leaving Suguru with a body slumped on the floor beside him.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

In the late morning, the sign at Nohebi indicated that the tattoo parlor was closed for the day for maintenance. Its shutters were closed and the front door was locked. There were no signs of maintenance work in the parlor, but none of the passers-by gave it a second glance to wonder at what didn’t concern them.

Inside, Suguru was slumped on the couch. He was staring up at the cracks in the ceiling, being acutely aware of Nakamura glaring daggers at him from across the room on the first floor of the building. The man had tried to speak and from the way his lips moved, Suguru knew whatever was being hurled at him wasn’t very nice. Nakamura was bound with a couple of spells- one for binding his body to prevent him from moving and the other to keep him silent.

It wasn’t that Suguru was completely oblivious to why Nakamura had acted that way. In fact, he could clearly understand why the man acted so rashly. No one wanted to have their magic sealed by Nohebi. Suguru was a bit jealous that Nakamura was able to avoid the binding tattoo ceremony for so long. Suguru had gotten his when he was just seventeen and new to the training of tattoo binding.

Mika’s words came back to his mind; biting, angry and so very stinging. What Suguru would have done if he had one more year. He could have avoided so much if the responsibility wasn’t thrown at him so suddenly. But part of him reasoned with his doubts- Mika wasn’t any different. She could have greeted him, she could have been angry at him from the minute they made eye contact. It would have been fine.

_It would have been fine._

He didn’t have to be the bad person in this. He wasn’t the one to take all the blame here. Suguru had no choice here. The cracks looked more blurred than before. He ran his fingers through his hair and took in a deep breath before sitting up straight on the couch.

Nakamura looked at him, his lips forming the words _‘bastard’_ and _‘curse you.’_

Suguru couldn’t help but grin at that. “Curse you? Buddy I’m in more deep waters than you.”

Nakamura shifted some more but his shoulders slumped at the end as if in defeat. Despite Nakamura’s actions earlier, Suguru _understood_ his desperation. It was awful to be punished for an ancestor’s wrongdoing. At the end of the day they both suffered. Hadn’t he suffered enough with the knowledge that his vision faltered with every ounce of his own magic? 

_I didn’t do anything wrong._

_Why am I to suffer?_

_Why am I cursed?_

  _Why should I atone for someone else’s wrongdoing?_

He groaned. Kuguri should be here by now. What was taking him so long?

Just as if on cue, Kuguri poked his head into the room, assessing it as if for a monster. When his eyes fell on Nakamura he sighed, “I do get paid extra for this right?”

Suguru shook his head. “You do realize we’re a bit tight on money?” He jerked his thumb towards Nakamura. “Thanks to this idiot I had to give a traumatized ungifted customer a discount.”

“Well that sucks.” Kuguri sauntered into the room with a heavy book in his arms. “I asked Akihiko-san to come too because his shift will start soon. Meanwhile we can call the authorities.”

“The sooner we deal with this, the better.” Suguru muttered as he pushed himself off the couch to make his way towards the cupboard. From there he took out three candles and a ceramic bowl.

Kuguri had cast a purifying spell on the room to ward off any traces of dark energy. Pure magic that connected to more powerful sources had to be conducted in areas where they couldn’t be corrupted by the Darkness that was rampant in Tokyo.

Tokyo was under attack. Not by any tangible being that the normal humans would fear; but a darkness clouded over the city from time to time. In the shadows crept beings of pure evil magic, hungry on the souls of humans. These beings fed on the pure souls of people. Granted, people were not pure- in fact Suguru knew that the most horrid actions were carried out by humans- but at the core of every human’s weathered and rotten nature was still a pure essence. The beings, what Suguru could make out, craved balance. It was a balance gone wrong. An experiment gone out of control. And the smoke was out to make itself seen. _Known._

The unexplained deaths and disappearances were on the rise in Tokyo, even with the magic wielders trying to stop the beings. Suguru should consider himself as one- but he wasn’t blessed with unlimited power. At least not one without a _price._

Suguru placed the candles, forming a triangle. He then filled the bowl with water and placed it in between the candles. Three candles and one bowl- odd numbers and two magic wielders. The perfect balance for the communication spell. He pricked his finger and Kuguri did the same. They both let a single drop of their blood fall into the bowl. Kuguri released the talisman to activate the communication spell, his magic surging into the paper as it floated to the middle of the bowl. The water in the bowl began to shake and Suguru focused his energy on keeping the water stable enough to not tip over. The air around them began to crackle and fizz. Kuguri drew in a sharp breath before he exhaled slowly and a hole began to jolt open as if the world was being ripped apart from within. A shape like a window was formed and before them stood a man in purple robes.

The Council robes.

Tokyo had a handful of powerful families who branched out and had magic running in their blood. When a child was born with any hint of magic, the Council would intervene and determine the nature of the power through the child’s blood. Normally, it would be a reason to celebrate. A human body containing magic was like a cup; as the person grew, their magic grew as well- but faster. And before the magic could overflow from the brim, and tip over from the cup- it had to be controlled. Hence the art of engraving seals onto human bodies began to take place. They’d be designs that would describe the nature of the magic well; or rather _respect_ the magic. As the times changed, they’d settle for a modern tattoo parlor with both normal humans and gifted ones visiting. And within the gifted ones were the families who practiced the sealing art.

Daishou Suguru belonged to one such family. When people got their appointments from other such sealing families, they were thrilled to be marked. But when they would get an appointment from Nohebi, they would falter. Some, Suguru recalled, took their own lives when they found out that they were to be sealed from Nohebi.

Because being sealed by Nohebi meant that you belonged to the Traitors’ bloodline. That your ancestors had released the terrors of the night that haunted the streets of not just Tokyo, but the world. That you were cursed for life. Mostly families with seals from Nohebi would prepare their young ones. Suguru had seen people walk in with grim faces, some in tears, some protesting it throughout and some had accepted their fate.

Even currently, the man’s face had a hint of disgust. As if Suguru and Kuguri were disturbing him when his job was to receive reports of discrepancies. Suguru did not like interacting with the Council one bit.

“What is your purpose of contact?” The man’s voice reverberated in the room. The water in the bowl rippled and the candles’ flare burnt more brightly than before.

“Nakamura Akira tried to escape the tattoo sealing ceremony and threatened the secrecy of the gifted.” Suguru replied. “His energy is unstable. We require assistance from the Council.”

The man assessed them and the room behind them. He must have sensed Nakamura’s presence as he nodded. “Very well. Support is on the way.”

The man’s image swirled till the hole ripped even further to form a doorway. Two men in purple and white uniforms stepped into the room. Their faces were stern and yet they walked lightly towards Nakamura. The doorway behind them swirled and swirled till there was nothing left in the room. The candles were blown out and the bowl was dry with no trace of water.

Kuguri slumped on the floor. “That wasn’t supposed to take so much of magic.” He rubbed at his side.

Suguru himself took time to focus on the room. The Council’s knights were flanked on either side of Nakamura, their eyes alert at the slumped man’s figure. He turned to Kuguri who limped towards the set up to clear it away. While the use of magic affected Suguru’s eyesight, Kuguri would feel a more pronounced fatigue.

This was their price for being descendants of the traitorous families. The questions came back to him again.

_I didn’t do anything wrong._

_Why am I to suffer?_

_Why am I cursed?_

  _Why should I atone for someone else’s wrongdoing?_

The voice binding seemed to have worn off as a howl escaped from Nakamura’s lips along with a stream of curses when one of the guards grabbed his arm. Suguru smiled bitterly at Kuguri.

“Shall we start the preparations for the ceremony?”

Kuguri slowly handed the candles and the bowl to him. “Who’ll do the binding?”

“There’s no way either of you are doing it.” Sakishima cut in as he entered the room with Segurou behind him. “Both of you need to rest. Off you go.”  

“Lucky.” Kuguri yawned while Suguru tapped Sakishima’s shoulder as thanks.

 

* * *

 

Suguru couldn’t help but feel grateful that he didn’t have to conduct the binding ceremony. He didn’t know if he could have looked at Nakamura’s face any longer. The man grew more miserable and with the added issues brought forth, he was going to go through a rough time. Suguru sighed. His day already was too muddled up. It was too much with Nakamura’s outburst, the loss in their sales and not to mention the bitter encounter with Mika.

He only hoped the next day would be better. He’d pretend to be strangers all over again. It was fine like this, he thought. If he could keep Mika away from the dangers that lurked in his part of the world, it was fine. Still, he couldn’t help but mentally prepare himself for the encounter the next day. He’ll make both girls coffee. Hell, he’d even bring some sweets. He’ll be professional about it all the way and avoid any eye contact with Mika. He’ll pretend it was alright from the start.

Besides wasn’t he good at this? He was good at hiding for these past four years. He could be damn good at hiding his feelings for a couple of hours.

* * *

 

The next day, the girl with the dark long hair entered the tattoo parlor with a bright smile.

Mika was not with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk SuguMika to me! 
> 
> akaashiikeiijis.tumblr.com  
> @ghostcairngorm on Twitter

**Author's Note:**

> @ghostcairngorm on Twitter
> 
> www.akaashiikeiijis.tumblr.com


End file.
